iamalivefandomcom-20200213-history
I Am Alive
I Am Alive is an upcoming action survival game developed by Ubisoft Shanghai and published by Ubisoft. It was scheduled to be released on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and Microsoft Windows in 2010, but has been delayed until Spring 2011. The game takes place in Chicago after a large-scale earthquake destroyed the city and separated it from mainland, while the rest of the world suffers from a water crisis. Plot The game takes place in Chicago after a 10.3 earthquake destroys the city on June 9, 2009. With no rescue in sight, twenty-seven year old Adam Collins has to evade enemies, keep from becoming dehydrated, and find his missing girlfriend. Adam also has to evade citizens throughout the game, as they'll do anything in order to take his belongings, and use them as their own. Gameplay thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right The player controls Adam in a first person perspective. The player can use various tactics to stay alive, including using an empty gun to threaten enemies, find ammo around the city, and use actual live weapons, including pistols, machine guns, and grenades if found. The player can also take abandoned vehicles. Driving the vehicles will be in the traditional third-person view, and running or walking can be toggled between first and third person. The game takes place over 9 days. Three of those days will be in a high-rise building where Adam is trapped in. Development The game, with the title "Alive", was announced in late 2006 by Chief Executive of Ubisoft. After years of no information, it was rumored to be in development during July 2008, when it was told that Assassin's Creed producer, Jade Raymond, was working on a new game. The game itself debuted at E3 2008, along with a trailer and lots of new knowledge. It was later revealed that Raymond was not working on the game. The game was subject to various delays until it was confirmed that the original developers, Darkworks, would not expand upon it any further due to a "mutual decision". The game would instead be finished at Ubisoft's Shanghai studio. On August 2009, various screenshots of an old build of the game were leaked onto the Internet. At E3 2010 Ubisoft released the second trailer of I Am Alive, saying that the game will be released around Spring 2011. The game is being developed on the LEAD engine - a heavily modified Unreal 2.5 engine. In early 2011, a French video games website reported the game would be coming out on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network. However, this was later confirmed by the site to be a 'hoax', and will be distributed via optical disc. Trivia *I Am Alive was previously known as Alive. http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/730/730876p1.html *I Am Alive won the Game Trailers 'Best of E3 2008' award. *I am Alive has been in development since 2005. *There will be sequel(s). *The game will be set in first person. Though, there is a possibility for third person gameplay elements. (To be confirmed) *Water can either replenish health or be thrown away for distraction. *You can scare off people with an empty gun, if they don't realize there are no bullets inside. *You can only aim at one person at a time. *The game will leave you several choices: rescue or not, steal or take by force, protect or attack, heal someone or heal yourself (due to the medicine and water being rare). All the choices you make in the game will affect what will happen to Adam and Alice. External links * Official Website * Forums Category:Games Category:I Am Alive